


Mirando entre dos estrellas

by NizaCardiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Karasuno First Year Zine, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NizaCardiel/pseuds/NizaCardiel
Summary: Nuestra relación no se dio de manera convencional, al contrario, tuvieron que pasar años para que ellos empezaran a poner su mirada sobre mí de esa manera, lo cual, por mucho que te sorprenda, a mí me sorprendió más que sucediera, yo ni siquiera tenía pensado que algo como esto pasara.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> ¡ADVERTENCIA!  
> esta mini historia contendrá spoliers del manga canon

Nuestra relación no se dio de manera convencional, al contrario, tuvieron que pasar años para que ellos empezaran a poner su mirada sobre mí de esa manera, lo cual, por mucho que te sorprenda, a mí me sorprendió más que sucediera, yo ni siquiera tenía pensado que algo como esto pasara.

  
En segundo año, después de casi seis meses evaluado mis sentimientos hacia ellos, me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando, fue un proceso duro, ya que tuve que pensar mucho y sobre todo, ponerle un nombre, ya que ni yo sabía que era lo que, cuando supe que era lo que estaba pasando, me dolió tanto el corazón, que inclusive llore, no tenía pensado confesar, sabía que entre ellos había algo, tal vez no era tan reciente, pero al ritmo en que trabajan su relación, supe que no era el momento de involucrarme, así que me di a la tarea que ni por asomo, ellos sospecharan algo e inclusive nuestros amigos o conocidos, así que lo oculte, por casi un año.

  
Hasta que un día, a finales de nuestro segundo año mientras estudiábamos en grupo, sin darme cuenta, los observe más de lo normal, yo pensé que estaba haciéndolo bien, pero cuando regresaba a casa junto con Yamaguchi, dijo algo que me dejo paralizada.

  
-Los amas

  
Mi estómago se retorció, mi nervio se intensifico y sentí nauseas, no sabía qué hacer, solo lo observe, a lo que él a continuación pregunto.

  
-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas guardar tus sentimientos?

  
Solo atine a bajar la mirada y morderme el labio para no sollozar.

Fue a mediados de nuestro tercer año, antes de las vacaciones de invierno, después de la práctica, les pedí un tiempo para hablar, extrañados aceptaron, luego de despedirnos del equipo, caminamos sin rumbo por la calle, aun sabiendo lo que iba hacer, por raro que sea, no estaba nerviosa, al contrario, me sentía tranquila, sabía que necesitaba esto.

  
-Hay algo que tengo que decirles

  
Comencé en cuanto llegamos al pequeño parque, me voltee por completo para verlos a la cara, a lo cual, ellos seguían callados esperando a que continuara. 

-Estoy enamorada de ustedes y no espero ni quiero que acepten mis sentimientos

Fue gracioso ver sus rostros transformarse después de lo que dije, los ojos de Tsukishima se abrieron tanto de la sorpresa que inclusive sus ojos casi se ven tan grandes como sus lentes, y Kageyama casi deja caer el cartón de leche que tenía en la mano, mientras me veía sin creerlo, a lo cual empecé a reír, por lo que vi, los desconcertó más. 

-Y-yo, no sé qu-que decir… 

Fue lo primero que soltó Kageyama, puede que no lo creas y mucho menos por lo que has de haber visto en la cancha, pero por increíble que parezca, él es quien mejor puede comunicar como se siente, como siempre, tan directo sobre cómo se siente o lo que piensa, en cambio Tsukishima, es más tardado en hablar sobre estas cosas, no porque las sobre analicé o reflexiones, sino que es tan terco que prefiere no decir nada.

-Ah, lo siento, siendo sincera no esperaba que dijeras algo 

Dije mientras tocaba con mi mano la parte trasera de mi cuello. 

-Solo quería que conocieran el cómo me siento, disculpa si les incomoda, pero necesito decirlo, y como dije, no es necesario que respondas 

-¿Por qué? 

Pregunto Tsukishima. 

-¿Por qué no quieres que respondamos? 

A lo que sonriendo les respondí. 

-Porque sé que no corresponde mis sentimientos, por lo cual seré rechazada y estoy bien con eso 

Vi como tenía pensado replicar, al ver sus ojos, sabía la respuesta, ellos ni siquiera pensaron en mí como algo más, probablemente y me consideren una amiga a pesar del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos tanto dentro como fuera del club.

-Hay veces… que las personas necesitan que alguien las escuche, no buscan que los demás digan o que hagan algo al respecto, simplemente quieren saber que son escuchadas 

Y cerró su boca, el rostro de Kageyama expresaba entre alivio y conflicto, al parecer quería decir algo, probablemente consolarme, pero eso sería raro, bueno, para empezar esto ya lo es. 

-Bueno, era todo, gracias por escucharme y como dije, no es necesario que respondas, así que les pido de favor, no piensan en esto el día de mañana o la siguiente semana, continuemos como compañeros de club y estudio que somos 

Por último , hice una pequeña reverencia agradeciéndoles, me despedí y tome rumbo a casa. 

Mi corazón después de tanto tiempo, siente menos dolor.

Cuando termine de tomar una ducha y mientras me secaba el cabello, lo comprendí, era consciente de que no quería que ellos me correspondieran o que de la nada se enamoraran de mí, pero no sabía porque, hasta este momento, ellos están destinados a tener éxito en la vida, a ser reconocidos por su talento, esfuerzo y habilidades, a recorrer el mundo, a ser importantes jugadores para el país, pero lo más importante, están destinados a seguir juntos, porque su amor es tal, que ni la distancia que pueda haber al ser profesionales los separara, en cambio yo, no sé ni que quiero hacer con mi vida el día de mañana. 

Por segunda vez volví a llorar sobre mis sentimientos.

Después de ese día, como se los pedí, no volvieron a pensar en eso, o bueno, eso es lo que supuse que paso, ya que en ningún momento lo mencionaron o inclusive lo insinuaron, las clases siguieron igual, los entrenamientos también, los días de estudio tanto en grupo como solo con ellos dos (estudiamos juntos debido a que estoy en la misma clase que Kageyama), fueron igual que siempre, de mi parte, tampoco nada cambio, a excepción de mis sentimientos, sabía que sería difícil olvidarlos pero no imposible, por lo cual acudí a ayuda psicológica, empecé terapia no solo por mis sentimientos románticos, sino también porque sabía que la crisis que estaba teniendo sobre mi futuro como adulto estaba afectando mi salud física como secuela del desgaste emocional que me causaban.

  
Cuando estábamos por finalizar nuestro último año en Karasuno, nos encontramos por última vez a almorzar en el techo de la escuela, era cómodo, cotidiano, dentro de la rutina que teníamos, hablamos de cosas tribales, hasta que Hinata dejo caer la bomba. 

-Me voy a Brasil 

Después de escuchar lo que dijo, vi como Yamaguchi casi se ahoga con su comida, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, Yachi-san tenía una mirada de preocupación, la cual comparto, Brasil, otro país, otro continente, al otro lado del mundo. 

-Wow 

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que tanto Yamaguchi como Yachi-san lo empezaran a cuestionar, cuando le pregunte sobre el motivo, solo dijo. 

-Necesito mejorar

Al ver su mirada, supe a que se refería, era la misma mirada que tenía cada vez que veía a alguien mejor que él en el volley, de reojo, vi como la mirada de Kageyama también se encendió, pero no solo la de él, sino la de todos los demás, inclusive a mí me hizo sentir un pequeño hormigueo de emoción en el fondo del estómago. 

Después de eso, hablamos sobre lo que haría cada uno después de la graduación. 

Yachi-san dijo que iría a una universidad en Tokio a estudiar diseño gráfico, Yamaguchi estudiaría en Miyagi algo relacionado a una ingenia en electrónica, Tsukishima estudiaría paleontología en Miyagi y Kageyama no ira a la universidad, nos contó que fue reclutado por varios equipos de Japón, pero que aún estaba decidiendo cual aceptar, a lo que lo felicitamos, todo iba bien, hasta que me toco hablar a mí.

-Recorreré el mundo para encontrar lo que quiero, pero primero empezare recorriendo Japón

Después de eso todo paso como un borrón, volvimos a ir a las nacionales, quedamos como terceros en todo el país, ahora, el día de la graduación, veo a mis kohais llorar, mientras nos despedimos y les deseamos suerte en su siguiente año. 

Ese mismo día en la noche, decidimos hacer una pijamada en la casa de Kageyama, nos divertimos viendo películas, comiendo y platicando sobre los años que estuvimos en Karasuno y como fue diferente cada uno, cuando nos acostamos a dormir en los futones, tuve problemas para conciliar el sueño, vi el reloj que estaba en medio de la pared, eran las 2 am, sin hacer ruido, me levante y camine hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, la cual conducía al jardín, me acosté sobre el pasto y me quede observando el cielo obscuro, me di cuenta de lo diferente que era una comparación de donde vivía Hinata.

Escuche como la puerta era abierta y unos pasos se acercaban a mí, al estar a mi lado, esa persona se acostó también al igual que la otra, después de tres respiraciones, sentí como una de ellas tomaba mi mano izquierda ya dos respiraciones más, la otra tomaba mi mano derecha, por esa noche, decidí no pensar ni cuestionarme nada, solo roce mis pulgares contra sus nudillos.

Una semana después, aborde un avión a mi primer destino.


	2. Segunda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gran letrero que anunciaba el partido de los Scheweiden Adlers vs MSBY Black Jackals está colgando fuera del edificio donde se llevaría a cabo el partido, metiendo mis manos dentro de los bolsillo después de sentir frio, camine hasta adentrarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ADVERTENCIA!  
> -esta mini historia contendrá spoilers del manga canon  
> -contiene diálogos extensos, por favor léelos todos para que entiendas el contexto y sus profesiones

Noviembre 2018

  
El gran letrero que anunciaba el partido de los Scheweiden Adlers vs MSBY Black Jackals está colgando fuera del edificio donde se llevaría a cabo el partido, metiendo mis manos dentro de los bolsillo después de sentir frio, camine hasta adentrarme.

  
Era reconfortante ver el ambiente familiar que conocía de hace años, aunque esta vez era diferente, había muchísima más gente, volvería a ver a los chicos, pero más importante, por fin sucedería el gran encuentro entre Kageyama y Hinata, diablos, estaba mintiendo si dijera que no me sentí emocionada por esto, es diferente ver los partidos de Kageyama en televisión, que en persona, aunque una vez logre ver algo en su partido en las olimpiadas del 2016, pero no me pude quedar mucho tiempo a observar, pero eso me basto para conocer lo mucho que había mejorado, además no se ha sabido nada de Hinata (al menos en lo que respeta a sus habilidades en voley), sería interesante ver el progreso de Hinata, pero por rumores que había escuchado en uno de mis viajes a dicho país, esto iba a ser realmente genial.

  
Dentro fui directamente a comprar algo para comer, cuando estaba afuera esperando a entrar, escuche sobre los onigiri Miya, y por lo que recuerdo, así se llamaban los gemelos contra los que nos enfrentamos en las primera nacionales, pero por lo que escuche, eran realmente buenos y la verdad es que tenía demasiada hambre, no me dio tiempo a desayunar o picar siquiera algo de comida, llegue ya muy entrada la madrugada y lo primero que hice al entrar al apartamento fue meterme a bañar y dormir, por el cansancio que tenía me quede dormida, me alegro haber llegado a tiempo.

  
Después de comprar los onigiri y confirmar que era uno de los gemelos el que los vendía, me dirigí a buscar mi asiento, pero en el camino me encontré con Yamaguchi y Yachi-san, me dio tanto gusto verlos de nuevo después de algunos años, que no pude evitar abrazarlos, mientras retomábamos el camino hablamos un poco sobre cómo nos había ido, Yachi-san elogio mi nuevo corte de cabello, lo cual me hizo sonrojar y en un pequeño susurro le agradecí, cuando estuve a punto de preguntar por Tsukishima lo vi a lo lejos mientras nos acercábamos hacia él, espere sentir la emoción que me provocaba cuando estábamos en preparatoria pero ya no fue así, se veía tan diferente, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que no, su cabello se veía más suave, inclusive puedo decir que algo ondulado y largo, al estar sentado no se ha de notar mucho, puedo apostar que el maldito ha de haber crecido varios centímetros más, maldita sea, aún sigo soñando con medir 1.75 y mi metro setenta nomás no me lo permite, que envidia.

  
Al ya estar más cerca, noto nuestra presencia, pero más que nada fue porque Yamaguchi lo llamo, sonreí, no miento, estaba algo nerviosa, tiene casi cuatro años que no lo veo, en realidad a ninguno, sin embargo, el sentimiento es diferente con él, se siente igual que con Kageyama, pero más intenso (no necesariamente se refiere a algo romántico, sino más bien al recuerdo de ese sentimiento), a Kageyama estoy acostumbrada a verlo en los partidos por televisión, pero a Tsukishima no, sé que ahorita está jugando para los Sendai Frogs en la VL división 2, bueno, eso es lo que me han contado los otros, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de ver alguno de sus partidos.

  
En cuanto reconoce la presencia de los otros dos y después pone su mirada sobre mí, me alegro, dejando de lado los sentimientos románticos que alguna vez tuve hacia su persona, aun así me siento feliz de volverlo a ver, a, aunque no he visto directamente a Kageyama y Hinata, ellos fueron mis amigos durante la preparatoria, me gusto pasar tiempo tanto fuera como dentro de la cancha, nos apoyamos mutuamente en lo que necesitamos, por eso es que me siento alegre, volver a ver a un viejo amigo , siempre trae nostalgia y felicidad, así que sonriendo lo salude.

  
-Tsukishima, tanto tiempo, es bueno volverte a ver.

  
Asintió con la cabeza sin dejarme de ver.

  
-Lo mismo digo, han sido casi cuatro años.

Después de eso el tema de conversación cambio, centrándonos en las expectativas que teníamos sobre el partido y sobre todo, cuan de grande y genial seria el enfrentamiento entre Kageyama y Hinata, pude divisar a varios de nuestros sempais de la preparatoria. 

Por fin dio inicio el partido.

.  
.  
.  
.

Termino ganando los MSBY Black Jackals, fue intenso este partido, hoy pude conocer porque a Hinata se le decía ninja, cuando escuche ese rumor la primera vez que estuve en Brasil no estaba segura si se referían a Hinata, pero con un demonio que ese apodo le quedaba genial, en especial porque le hacía justicia, cuando la mayoría de la audiencia se fue, bajamos hasta donde pasaban los jugadores, queríamos verlos, además de esperarlos porque íbamos a salir a comer. 

Al estar ya con ellos lo único que pude decir fue.

  
-Me tienen que estar jodiendo si no ganan en las olimpiadas que vienen 

A lo que los demás rieron y Kageyama respondió. 

-Pero aún no estamos seguros si nos reclutaran para el equipo nacional, bueno, al menos a Hinata

Chillando de indignación Hinata puso sus brazos en modo de pelea 

-Serían unos idiotas si no lo hicieran, y es mejor que lo hagan pronto, varios equipos importantes de Brasil están pensando en reclutarlo. 

Todos me voltearon a ver extrañados, el primero en hablar fue el mismo Hinata. 

-¿Cómo sabes eso? 

Sonriendo respondí. 

-Porque soy parte de la Federación Internacional de Voleibol 

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE ?!  
Gritaron a la vez.  
-¿Enserio?  
-¿Cómo?  
-¿Desde cuándo?  
-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada ?!

Todos comenzaron a hablar y preguntarme al mismo tiempo, pero al ya estar acostumbrada a que suceda esto, especialmente a juntas que asisto casi a diario con los directivos de diversos equipos de varios países, lleve uno de mis dedos a mi boca juntándolo con mis labios cerrados indicándoles que hagan silencio, lo cual funciono ya que se avergonzaron al darse cuenta del escándalo que estaban haciendo en público, pero aun así sus ojos salvajes seguían viéndome exigiendo alguna explicación. 

-Descuiden, responda todas sus dudas y les diré lo que quieren saber, pero creo que sería más cómodo hablarlo mientras cenamos celebrando la victoria del equipo.

Estuvieron de acuerdo, a lo que tanto Hinata como Kageyama se fueron a cambiar, salimos del establecimiento esperándolos en la entrada, mientras tanto hablamos de cosas tribales y superficiales, 20 min after salieron los dos limpios y abrigados, nos dirigimos al centro de Tokio, Yachi-san nos llevaba un restaurante que le gustaba mucho, dice que es cálido y relajante, especialmente en invierno, que además los postres y bebidas que ofrecían eran realmente buenos.

Mi estómago gruñía de hambre, que aunque hubiera comido los onigiri Miya (que por cierto, debo investigar si tienen un restaurante o algo, debo ir a comer más) aun así sigo hambrienta, al haber caminado ya unos casi 30 min, dimos vuelta a un pequeño callejón, el cual estaba iluminado y al salir entramos en un pequeño barrio, que me dejo impresionada, era tan bonito y tenía tantos pequeños locales pintorescos, era tranquilo además de agradable, al llegar al restaurante entramos y tomamos asiento en una mesa para seis personas. 

Inmediatamente tomaron nuestros pedidos y mientras esperábamos me pidieron que les contara sobre como sucedió lo de la FIVB.

-Bueno, durante mi recorrido por Japón, me di cuenta que quería seguir formando parte dentro del voleyball, mas no tenía aun bien definido de qué manera, claro que no como jugadora, así que empecé a investigar o que se diera la oportunidad, mientras tanto forme parte de varios equipos tanto como manager, consejera, entre otras cosas, claro que no solo fue la práctica lo que estudie, sino también la teoría, después de terminar de visitar y conocer los equipos de Japón me fui, mi siguiente destino fue México, en donde volví a empezar, primero fueron equipos pequeños locales, después regionales y por ultimo nacionales, después de casi 1 año en el país, se acercaban las olimpiadas del 2016, en donde me invitaron a ir con el equipo nacional de México, a lo cual, por supuesto que acepte, pero para esto ya me involucraban más en la Federación Mexicana de Voleibol, fui parte de la organización y administración de varios campeonatos, festivales y copas nacionales, esto fue lo que me abrió las puertas para la invitación a las olimpiadas, fueron unos de los mejores años de mi vida, conocí a muchos jugadores tanto de equipos masculinos como femeninos, además de entrenadores, como Jorge Azair que es el entrenados olímpico e instructor de la FIVB, también a Gabriela Alarcon, que igual, es entrenadora nacional y mundialista, entre otros.

-¿Y eso como te hace parte de la FIVB? 

Pregunto Yamaguchi.

-Después de las olimpiadas, pero ya para mediados del 2017, el equipo nacional de México fue invitado a un campo de entrenamiento, donde equipos de otros países fueron invitados, entre ellos Argentina (“por cierto, me topé con Oikawa-san, es tan genial como siempre ”), Brasil, Alemania, este se llevó a cabo en Suiza, que es el país de la sede principal del FIVB, algo yo no sabía era que los que formaban parte de la federación estarían presentes, así que al segundo día de entrenamiento mientras descansaba, tome asiento en una de las gradas, a un lado estaba sentado un hombre mayor y naturalmente comenzamos a hablar sobre volley, me emocione tanto hablando que cuando menos me di cuenta, no lo deje participar casi nada en la conversación, me disculpe pero le causo gracia y dijo que no había problema, que era agradable conocer a alguien tan apasionada por el deporte como yo, conforme iban pasando los días me peguntaba sobre que pensaba de los jugadores, sus jugadas, técnicas y como podrían mejor, un día antes de que terminara el campo de entrenamiento me dijo que debe que irse antes por cuestiones laborales, así que al despedirse de mi me entrego una pequeña tarjeta, la cual en un principio no le tome real importancia, hasta después durante la última cena que tuvimos en el campo de entrenamiento, le conté a Oikawa- san sobre lo que había pasado, en un principio no me creyó, pero yo no sabía porque estaba tan sorprendido, hasta que me dijo que él era parte de FIVB, a lo que yo tampoco le creí, para sacarme de dudas cuando fui a dormir (claro que no iba decir que dejo su cena a medio terminar y salió corriendo a su habitación buscando la tarjeta que le dio aquel hombre) busque la tarjeta, en ella decía su nombre y que era parte del consejo de administración del FIVB, esa noche no pude dormir de lo sorprendida que estaba, al día siguiente marque y con su secretaria agende una cita para una entrevista, cuando llego el día, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía realmente que es para lo que me había pedido que lo contactara, al estar ahí hablamos como cuando estuvimos en los entrenamientos, no sabía a qué quería llegar con eso, pero ayudo a hacerme sentir menos nerviosa, hasta que se puso serio, comenzó platicándome lo que hacia la federación y como estaba organizada, las jerarquías, los puestos que había dentro y cómo funcionaban cada una, cuando termino me vio directamente a los ojos y me dijo: “veo futuro en ti, estos pocos días me has demostrado tus conocimientos y determinación que tienes por el deporte, lo creas o no, te volviste alguien conocida en el mundo del voleibol en México , al llegar aquí había escuchado algo sobre ti, pero tenía que confirmarlo por mí mismo, así que esto es para lo que quería que vinieras, quiero que formes parte de las comisiones internacionales, específicamente de la comisión de calificación legal y jugadores, por lo que te he conocido veo que tienes un amplio conocimiento el cual sería de mucha utilidad en esta área, así que ¿aceptas?"

Recordar aquello hace darme cuenta de que mi esfuerzo no ha sido en vano y que por fin está dando frutos. 

-Así que heme aquí, por lo obvio, acepte, estuve seis meses en capacitación leyendo información, viajando para empezar a relacionarme y conocer a las federaciones de otros países, se hizo formal mi lugar en el puesto apenas este agosto, por el momento solo me dedico al voleibol de salón, quería esperar que pasara un año para contárselos, bueno, al menos para yo también estar seguro que si durare en ese puesto. 

Después de eso me felicitaron e hicieron otras preguntas relacionadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, quiero aclarar que aunque puse que habría una relación sentimental, la historia no se centra exclusivamente en esa, debido a que quiero demostrar el buen desarrollo del personaje, dejando de lado la parte cliché sobre las relaciones y en especial el estereotipo que se tienen sobre el rol de la mujer en estas.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> La información que se menciona con anterioridad la saque de varias paginas, investigue lo suficiente y trate de poner las cosas claras para que se entiendan, pero si tienes dudas, les dejo los links  
> https://www.ecured.cu/Federaci%C3%B3n_Internacional_de_Voleibol  
> https://selectivocuivoleibol.es.tl/FIVB.htm  
> https://www.fmvb.com.mx/  
> https://www.fivb.com/en/thefivb/directory/asianvolleyballconfederation


	3. Tercera y ultima parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me exalte un poco al escuchar la voz de Oikawa-san, por un momento se me había olvidado que había venido con nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ADVERTENCIA!  
> -esta mini historia contiene spoilers del manga canon

Junio 2019

-Kuroo-san, basta, no te voy a comprar nada

Refunfuñe, mientras escuchaba como se quejaba.

-¡Vamos! Pero si apostamos que quien perdiera le compraría una bebida al otro

-Pero si yo nunca aposte, además no sabía que estábamos jugando enserio a los pulgares

Salimos de la oficinas para ir a almorzar, llevo siete meses en Japón, específicamente Tokio, aunque he tenido que viajar a otras prefecturas para ver a los equipos y reclutar nuevos jugadores, al estar en el mismo lugar trabajando con Kuroo-san y saber que nos conocíamos, lo pusieron a cargo de mi para enseñarme como van manejando las cosas aquí en Japón, además de ser parte de la división de promoción deportiva de la AVJ, tenemos que trabajar en conjunto, así que literalmente lo veo casi todos los días en mis jornadas laborales.

Llegando al establecimiento me harte de su explicación sobre como el almorzar era una parte importante del día que ayudaba al organismo a funcionar de mejor manera, pero lo que haría que este diera su 100% sería si tomaba su bebida favorita, especialmente si alguien más se la compraba, poniendo los ojos en blanco le dije que está bien, que se la compraría, pero que a la próxima si yo ganaba tenía que comprarme el almuerzo completo. Después de pagar nos sentamos a esperar la comida mientras platicábamos.

-La próxima semana iremos a Sendai, veremos el progreso de los Sendai Frogs y elegiremos a quienes consideremos para promocionar a la división 1.

-Bien, estamos por terminar los pendientes aquí en Tokio, así que no creo que haya problema, dentro de un mes iré por una semana a la CAV (Confederación Asiática de Voleibol).

-¿Es que acaso nunca descansas?

Pregunto mientras le daba una mordida a su panini que pidió, a lo que yo solo reí.

-Bueno, si me hubieran dicho que ser parte del FIVB sería mucho trabajo y especialmente siendo mujer, donde no se me toma muy enserio que digamos a pesar de mis logros, aun así lo hubiera hecho para cerrarles la boca a todos ellos.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Demuéstrales quien manda.

Ya más calmados seguimos comiendo, al terminar nos dirigimos de nuevo a trabajar, otras seis horas más metida en juntas y más juntas, Necesito mis merecidas vacaciones.

Lunes, 6:30 de la mañana, el tren salía a las siete en punto y Kuroo-san aun no llegaba, le mande un mensaje preguntándole que a qué hora llegaba y que de paso me comprara un café, solo espero llegue a tiempo, lo bueno es que aproveche y compre de una vez los boletos de cada uno, tome mi maleta y camine hasta la banca que estaba en frente, alguien topo conmigo haciendo que tropezara con la maleta y para colmo golpeara mi rodilla con una de las esquinas de la banca, y maldición como dolía, tome mi rodilla entre las manos y la masaje, tratando de calmar un poco el dolor.

-Lo siento mucho, enserio, no vi bien por donde iba.

-Está bien, los accidentes ocurren.

Cuando voltee para ver a la persona, me sorprendí.

-¡Oikawa-san!

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo has estado ?, espera ¿enserio estas bien ?, eso debió de haber dolido bastante, disculpa.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando que realmente lo lamentaba a lo que sin saber qué hacer, simplemente le seguí diciendo que estaba bien, que pronto se me pasaría el dolor.

-Llegue, ya estoy aquí, lamento la tardanza, el ascensor de mi edificio no funcionaba y tuve que bajar las escaleras con las maletas. Kuroo-san se paró a mi lado mientras jadeaba para agarrar aire.

-Está bien, de haberlo sabido no te habría presionado así, lo siento Kuroo-san

Recuperándose con la mano hizo un gesto restándole importancia, en cuanto se incorporó me tendió una taza de café.

-Toma, el café que me pediste.

Rayos, eso solo me hizo sentir peor, agradecida y disculpándome de nuevo tome la taza de café.

-Oikawa Tooru.

Ah, por un momento me olvide de él.

-Hola, ese soy yo, ¿Quién eres? ¿Un fan? ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Casi dejo salir una carcajada mientras veo la cara de desconcierto de Kuroo-san.

-¿Qué? No

-Perdón, no los presente, Oikawa-san, él es mi compañero de trabajo Kuroo Tetsuro, Kuroo-san, por lo que veo conoces a Oikawa-san.

-Como no hacerlo, su nombre es algo realmente serio en el mundo del volley tanto en Argentina como a nivel internacional.

-¿Qué puedo decir?

Encogiéndose de hombre y con una cara de "lo sabes porque lo soy", en eso se anunció la llegada del tren bala, tomando mi maleta me dirigí a la línea amarilla esperando a que abriera las puertas, mientras buscamos nuestros asientos entablamos una conversación y como podrá adivinar, relacionado al volley, en cuanto nos sentamos solo quedaba esperar tres horas más hasta llegar a Sendai, específicamente, Miyagi.

En algún momento del viaje me quede dormida, porque cuando menos me di faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que llegáramos, desperezándome levante los brazos por sobre mi cabeza mientras bostezaba.

-sí que estabas cansada, eh.

Me exalte un poco al escuchar la voz de Oikawa-san, por un momento se me había olvidado que había venido con nosotros.

-Ah, Oikawa-san, lo siento me quede completamente dormida, si, la verdad es que la semana pasada fue realmente pesada con la carga de trabajo que teníamos.

Voltee a ver a Kuroo-san, el cual estaba dormido, con mi pie toque el suyo y lo moví para que se despertara.

-Kuroo-san ~ ya vamos a llegar, despierta.

Después de que despertó tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos del tren.

-Bien, nos vemos volver por ahí, fue un gusto a verte Oikawa-san.

Kuroo-san dijo lo mismo y en cuanto nos íbamos, Oikawa-san habló.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Fue casi como un susurro que a la distancia muy apenas pude entender lo que decía, vi cómo se alejaba en la dirección opuesta a nosotros.

-El taxi está aquí, vamos.

Hablo Kuroo-san, a lo que asentí y me metí en el.

En cuanto llegamos al hotel cada uno se fue a su propia habitación, dejamos las maletas y nos preparamos para irnos al lugar donde entrenaban los Sendai Frogs, teníamos una cita a la una de la tarde, ya que a esa hora era cuando podríamos encontrar a la mayoría de los jugadores, bajamos a comer y platicar un rato, acercándose a la hora salimos del hotel, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al lugar.

Fuimos recibidos por el entrenador a cargo del equipo, esperamos al director técnico de Sendai, mientras tanto nos hablaban sobre los jugadores y que pronto comenzarían a llegar, dijeron que tres de ellos solicitaron este día de, así que en la semana estarían llegando, nos adentramos a una sala de juntas que había en el establecimiento, después de una hora de hablar sobre el asunto al que veníamos, nos dijeron que todos los jugadores ya estaban ahí, por lo que salimos para evaluarlos durante el entrenamiento, además de que tendrían precisamente un partido de práctica con otro equipo de la prefectura.

Después de presentarnos ante los demás nos sentamos en una de las bancas los observe a todos, pude reconocer algunos rostros de cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, me hace sentir feliz ver como varios de ellos continuaron en el deporte, pero al volver a hacer un escaneo por la cancha me di cuenta que Tsukishima no estaba, probablemente sería de aquellos que mencionaron que están de vacaciones, le reste importancia y junto con Kuroo-san nos pusimos a trabajar.

El miércoles mientras cada uno se prepara para evaluar individualmente a los jugadores, escuche el grito de Kuroo-san llamando a alguien.

-¡Tsukki!

Hace dos meses que no lo veía, desde del partido del año pasado los chicos estaban unos días en Tokio, visitando el lugar, ya que pedido días de vacaciones, salimos todos los días y fue realmente divertido, después de eso solo salía con Yachi-san y Hinata, Kageyama no era muy fanático en un principio con la idea de salir tan seguido, pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose, salíamos todos casi cada fin de semana, pero la última vez que los vi a todos fue cuando tanto Tsukishima como Yamaguchi volvieron a ir a Tokio, después de eso no tuve tiempo ni para mí, demasiado trabajo y lugares a los que ir, pero al parecer no venía solo, a su lado estaba Kageyama, pero no solo él, sino que también Oikawa-san, lo cual me sorprendió aún más.

-Tsukishima

Lo salude, a lo que recibe un asentimiento de su parte mientras escapaba de los brazos de Kuroo-san.

-Kageyama, Oikawa-san, que sorpresa verlos aquí.

-Ay pero que saludo, si nos vimos hace poco.

Se puso a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Acaso no te gusto el tiempo que pasamos juntos?

Mi cara fue de desconcierto, no entendía, al ver a los demás me di cuenta como Kageyama se veía algo tenso al igual que Tsukishima, mientas que Kuroo-san trataba de ocultar su sonrisa con la mano, entrecerré los ojos viéndolo, de verdad que no entendía nada.

-Eh, si, fue agradable el momento que pasamos juntos Oikawa-san, aunque no fue mucho porque me quede dormida, me alegro que Kuroo-san estaba ahí también, pero no tanto porque también se quedó dormido después.

-Pero que mier…

Escuche como los otros dos decían, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba Kuroo-san interrumpió.

-Bueno, dejemos de lado los saludos y por qué están aquí, debemos empezar a trabajar, Tsukki, creo que tú deberías irte con tu equipo, Kageyama, Oikawa, si quieren estar con nosotros no hay problemas, pero por favor, no distraigan a mi compañera con lo que sea que tengan.

Me aleje del brazo de Oikawa-san y me acerque al entrenador, después de eso me dispuse a hablar con cada uno de los jugadores, hoy no tendrían entrenamiento como tal, pero era necesario que vinieran para esto, durante el tiempo que estuve con ellos me sentí observada, lo cual me hacía poner nerviosa, porque en cuento trataba de localizar a quien me observaba nunca encontró a nadie, dos veces me topé con la mirada de Oikawa-san, a lo que me sonreía pero esa no era la mirada, se siente diferente, más pesada.

Eran pasadas de las 6 de la tarde cuando terminamos al igual que los jugadores de entrenar, estaba hablando de la increíble evolución de ciertos jugadores cuando Oikawa-san se acercó a nosotros junto con Kageyama.

-Deberíamos salir a cenar a un lugar, aprovechando que tiene bastante tiempo que no veo a Tobio-chan, además de que se conocen, querrán platicar sobre cómo les ha ido.

Me pareció una buena idea, ya tenía hambre, se me antojaba tanto una sopa de algas o carne con salsas, sushi, comida, eso es lo que quiero, no importa que sea, si, si vamos a un buen restaurante buscare el plato más grande del menú, una buena bebida y un postre, si, además…

-¿Por qué sigue él aquí?

Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Tsukishima, los mire a todos sin comprender que pasaba.

-Pero cuanta agresividad lentes-kun, estaba proponiendo que todos fuéramos a cenar, a lo que la mayoría estamos de acuerdo, pero teníamos que esperar hasta que llegaras.

Dijo mientras bufaba, Tsukishima no dijo nada, pero tampoco rechazó la oferta, lo cual lo tomaron como una afirmación.

-Entonces ¿a dónde iremos? Muero de hambre

Pregunte.

-Estuve investigando y encontré un lugar que al parecer tiene buena comida y música, te encantara.

Me guiño el ojo sonriendo, a lo cual solo me encogí de hombros, tomamos rumbo al restaurante que decía Oikawa-san mientras hablábamos.

Cuando llegamos el restaurante por fuera era algo llamativo, al entrar y ver el ambiente me di cuenta que tenía toque latinos, que raro, ¿será nuevo? Lo más seguro, cuando estaba en preparatoria nunca supe de este lugar, había bastante gente, nos sentamos y al ver el menú me fije que la comida que ofrecían seguía siendo la típica japonesa, por lo cual supe de inmediato lo que pediría, si, una charola de carne surtida, con salsa picante, otra de cacahuate, también kimchi, si, además de un enorme tazón de arroz con algunas algas y…

-Hola, sean bienvenidos, ¿están listos para tomar su orden?

Una mesera de aspecto latino nos preguntó en un perfecto japonés, cuando terminaron de decir lo que pedirían, ella se dirigió a mí, sus ojos eran algo intensos, sentí escalofríos.

-Eh, s-si, quiero…

Después de decir mi orden y que terminara de anotar, se inclinó un poco en mi dirección.

-En un momento le traeré su orden, señorita ~

Su tono de voz hizo que me sonrojara, dios, tenía tiempo sin sentirme de esta manera, ya que era demasiado obvio que estaba coqueteando conmigo, no soy tan despistada, por los viajes que he hice a lo largo de los años me topé con tantas personas diversas que trataban de coquetear conmigo que me volví casi una experta en identificarlo, y vamos, que no soy mucho de tener gustos exigentes en cuanto al género, orientación sexual o su físico, lo primordial era la atracción mutua y sobre todo el consentimiento reciproco, claro, en cuanto algo casual, que tampoco era una santa, coquetee con aquellxs que me interesaban y se sentían de la misma manera, tuve sesiones de besos, encuentros sexuales de una noche e inclusive con aquellos que se volvía a repetir, siempre cuidándome y asegurándome de que la otra persona se cuidara de igual manera.

Kuroo-san me vio mientras sonreía y alzaba una de sus cejas.

-Llamando la atención desde el primer momento, ¿eh?

Oikawa-san sonrió mientras recargaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano, solo pude negar con la cabeza mientras trataba de nos sonrojarme más, aclarándose la garganta Tsukishima llamo nuestra atención.

-¿Ha visitado los lugares de Miyagi o solo has trabajado?

En cuanto estaba por contestar, Oikawa-san hablo.

-Que considera pregunta de tu parte, pues veras…

A lo que Tsukishima lo interrumpió.

-¿Entonces?

Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez viéndome directamente.

-No realmente, solo he estado trabajando, la verdad es que llego muerta al hotel, puede que no pasemos más de tres horas viendo su entrenamiento, pero aparte de eso pasamos tiempo haciendo las evaluaciones, análisis y reportes, lo de hoy fue el último día de entrevistas, así que los próximos dos días no serán tan pesados.

-Deberíamos salir entonces.

Dijo Kageyama de la nada, solo pude observarlo procesando lo que había dicho.

-Que considerado Tobio-chan, probablemente este disponi…

-Lo siento Oikawa-san, pero solo me refería a nosotros tres, como en los viejos tiempos.

Me volví a ver sentí de igual manera los ojos de Tsukishima sobre mí.

-Claro, si no te importa quedarte un día solo Kuroo-san.

-No te preocupes chico, por mí no hay problema, sirve de que aprovecho para dormir todo el día y no tener que vigilar que se meta en problemas.

Indignada estuve a punto de replicar.

-¿Qué dices?

Me pregunto.

-Sí, me gustaría.

Una pequeña sonrisa, muy apenas perceptible apareció en sus rostros, lo cual solo yo me di cuenta, como consecuencia de convivir tres años seguidos con ellos, la cena esa noche sabia especialmente mejor.

Al día siguiente no hubo entrenamiento, pero eso no significaba que tuviera menos trabajo, estábamos en mi habitación trabajando sobre la información que teníamos, hasta que Kuroo-san hablo.

-Entonceeeeees… anoche, ¿Qué fue eso? ~

-No tengo idea de que hablas.

Conteste mientras seguía tecleando en la laptop.

-Vamos, no te hagas la desentendía, lo vi, en tus ojos y los suyos, algo está pasando.

Resignada, guarde lo que estaba haciendo y deje la laptop en la mesita de noche.

-No me estoy haciendo la desentendida, enserio, ni siquiera yo sé que está pasando.

Lloriquee mientras ponía la cara sobre la almohada, sentí como se sentó en la cama, a lo que me dio un golpecito en la nuca.

-¡Oye!

-Deja de lloriquear, es más que obvio que algo está pasando o bueno, que va a pasar.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

Hice un puchero exigiendo una respuesta.

-Adorable, el caso es que lo sé porque anoche inclusive yo pude sentir que algo estaba pasando, además, también llevo años conociendo a Tsukishima y aunque no conviva mucho con Kageyama puedo asegurar que algo fue diferente en sus ojos.

Gimiendo de frustración me retorcí en la cama.

-Basta, deja de querer negarlo, ¿A qué hora vendrán por ti?

-A las 2:30, buscaremos un lugar para ir a comer y de ahí saldremos.

-Bien, es la una, más que tiempo suficiente para dejar el trabajo de una vez y que empieces a arreglarte.

-¿Qué? Pero aún nos quedan unas cosas que ver por el día, podría terminarlas antes de irme.

-Claro que no, ¿Qué dices? Yo me encargo de eso, y ve a tomar una ducha lo antes posible que de seguro aun no tienes ni planeado lo que te vas a poner, ¿o sí?

Me quede callada.

-Por lo que veo no, que esperas, anda, tomare mis cosas y me iré a seguir con esto, pediré una botella a la habitación y una buena comida.

Tomo sus cosas y se fue, suspirando me levante y metí a la ducha, cuando termine me quede viendo mi maleta por tanto tiempo que mi cabello ya estaba casi seco, al final opte por uno pantalones rectos blancos, una camisa amarilla lisa y unos tenis blanco, ¿pero que más podría ponerme? Solo traje dos cambios casuales, pijamas y ropa para el trabajo, peine mi cabello y lo agarre en media coleta, me puse unos aretes sencillos negros, hidrate mi cara, aplique poca sombra rosa en mis ojos y me puse humectante para labios con tinte rojo , guarde lo necesario en una pequeña bolsa que cruce en mi pecho, mi celular sonó indicando la llegada de un mensaje, era de Kageyama, diciéndome que ya estaba abajo esperándome.

Cuando salí del hotel, ahí estaban ellos, vistiendo ropa casual, en tonos neutros, aunque Tsukishima un poco más colorido a comparación de Kageyama.

-Hola.

Salude, cuando sus miradas se posaron sobre mí, trate con todas mis fuerzas de no desviar la mirada.

-Hola, el amarillo te hace lucir realmente bonita.

Dijo Kageyama, ahora sí, sin poder contenerlo, me sonroje, Tsukishima le dio un codazo, a lo que se quejó.

-¿Qué?, Siempre he pensado que el amarillo se le ve bonito, además no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo mencionaste el día después de la graduación.

Eso ya estaba a otro nivel, sentí mis orejas calientes junto con mi cuello, recibió un codazo más fuerte, pero Tsukishima esta vez tenia también un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Cállate.

Aclarándose la garganta continúo.

-En fin, ¿estas lista?

-Sí, vamos

Emprendimos camino al restaurante que Tsukishima había sugerido después, al llegar comimos tranquilos, hace tiempo no la pasaba tan bien, estas últimas semanas ha sido puro trabajo 24/7, es bueno tomar una distracción, cuando terminamos me contaron sobre el recorrido que tenían planeado hacer, estuve de acuerdo, el resto del día nos la pasamos hablando sobre muchas cosas, al ser cerca de las ocho de la noche nos dirigimos al último lugar por visitar, del cual no tenía idea, simplemente me dijeron que querían visitar un último lugar.

Al llegar logre reconocerlo, era el parque donde les pedí que habláramos aquella vez que les confesé mis sentimientos, ¿Por qué querrían venir aquí?

-Sentémonos en unas de las mesas que están por allá

Señalo Tsukishima una de las pequeñas mesas de picnic que tenía el lugar, estaba alejada de los juegos, que es donde había gente, aquí era más privado, cuando tomamos asiento quedamos en silencio, no trate de iniciar la conversación, sabía que ellos hablarían en cuanto se sintieran listos.

-Desde que regresaste, sentimos que algo cambio.

Inicio Tsukishima.

-Con el tiempo que empezamos a pasar juntos saliendo ocasionalmente con los demás, las videollamadas, los mensajes que hemos hecho, nos hizo darnos cuenta de varias cosas y cuestionarlas.

No sabía con certeza sobre qué cosas se referían, pero en cuanto a lo otro tenían razón, antes de regresar a Japón hablaba ocasionalmente con los demás por individual, mensajeaba más por el chat grupal que teníamos, pero desde que regrese me comunicaba más con ellos , inclusive en dos ocasiones tuve videollamadas solo con Tsukishima, con Kageyama no era tan necesario ya que lo veía más seguido en persona, no puedo decir que nuestra relación se profundizo más, pero se sintió a como cuando estábamos en preparatoria, cercana, claro que al haberme ido, esta se había debilitado, pero poco a poco iba fortaleciéndose.

-Después de que lo habláramos, nos pusimos a recordar el pasado, específicamente aquella vez que nos confesaste sus sentimientos, después de eso no sabíamos que pensar, realmente nunca habíamos contemplando la idea de tener a alguien más en nuestra relación y mucho menos que viéramos a otra persona de la misma manera .

-El día de la graduación, aquella noche, fue diferente, pero no quisimos pensar en eso, especialmente después de lo que nos dijiste que harías luego de la graduación, así que seguimos ignorando lo que sentíamos, pero ahora que volviste, no pudimos ignorarlo más.

Wow, que enserio esto está pasando, ¿eh? Seguí callada sin saber que decir, que cosas, ahora yo era la que no tenía palabras.

-Hace dos meses, cuando salimos juntos todos por última vez, nos dimos cuenta que no queríamos que los demás estuvieran ahí, que fuera algo en solo los tres estuviéramos.

-Así que a partir de eso, comprendimos lo que estaba pasando, nos estábamos enamorando de ti, por lo cual estamos aquí, pero a diferencia de esa primera confesión, queremos saber qué es lo que piensas al respecto y si nos aceptarías.

Los latidos de mi corazón iban a un ritmo que ni yo comprendía, pero era, más que nada me siento así debido a que no tenía ni idea de que esto podría llegar a suceder alguna vez, seguí callada, mis trataba de organizar lo que diría a continuación.

-Sabemos que probablemente sea pronto para decir que estamos completamente enamorados, pero por eso es que te lo decimos, porque si avanzáramos, esto podría crecer.

Soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo, los vi a los ojos y sonriendo respondí.

-Han pasado cinco años desde aquello, no te voy a mentir, me enamore, claro que sí, ¿Los llegué a amar? No, no lo hice, ese sentimiento no iba a llegar solo sin que se fuera reforzando la relación para llegar a ese punto y con nosotros no lo hubo. Con el tiempo que pasamos separados, los sentimientos que albergaba en aquel entonces se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, no te voy a decir que son nulos, sin embargo ya no son los mismos en cuanto a intensidad.

Tome una respiración profunda y continué.

-Aquel día les dije que no era necesario que aceptaran mis sentimientos, esa misma noche llore al darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de unas increíbles personas que estaban destinadas a ser alguien en la vida y permanecer juntas, así que preferí no intentarlo, el haber iniciado mi viaje fue una de las mejores decisiones que tome en mi vida, ahora que he conocido el mundo, que se cuánto me gusta mi profesión y que espero seguir creciendo laboralmente, pero no solo yo, sino también ustedes, ver como lo que hacen es su felicidad.

Mordí mi labio con determinación.

-Ahora yo les pregunto, ¿están dispuestos a aceptar la vida que llevo ahora? Porque creo que son conscientes del tiempo que consumen mi trabajo, de los viajes que tengo que hacer, pero más importante ¿están dispuestos a enamorarme y amarme después de eso? Porque yo ya tengo mi respuesta y de seguro has de saber cuál es.

A la tercera respiración sentí como tomaban mi mano izquierda, a la quinta respiración sentí como tomaban mi mano derecha y yo solo roce sus nudillos.

-Sí, estamos dispuestos a hacerlo.

Por último, sonreí. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el final de la mini historia, comenta por favor que te parecio y si es que tienes alguna duda  
> gracias por leer! 
> 
> por cierto, lamento si los cap salieron muy pegados los párrafos o textos, no se como modificarlo en esta plataforma :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es una nueva mini historia que escribí, fue algo que no pude sacar de mi cabeza, estuve dos días seguidos escribiendo todo el día, sé que no he actualizado mi otra historia, pero recientemente termine mi servicio social en la universidad, así que por fin soy libre. 
> 
> Espero les guste esta nueva historia, lamento si no es muy buena la narración o mi ortografía es mala, no tengo una lectura beta que me ayude :( 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos luego!


End file.
